WHISPER TO A SCREAM PART 2
by urharmony
Summary: JEMMA. It's been two years since the brutal murders that took place in Degrassi. Emma, Jay and the gang have been trying to move on and it's senior year! Emma's falling for Jay, but should dating be in her books after her last ex had tried to kill her? Can Jay prove he's her second chance? Also, it's not exciting unless people are dying (again). Whose the killer this time?
1. Angel Of Death

_**Authors Note: So I decided to make Whisper to A Scream into separate series. If you want to read the prequel, it's called Whisper To A Scream Part 1 (It explains what Sean did, with the help of Rick Murray. You might get confused if you don't read that one first)**_

_**(maryiln manson- Sweet Dreams)**__**  
**__**Sweet dreams are made of these**__**  
**__**Who am I to disagree?**__**  
**__**Travel the world and the seven seas**__**  
**__**Everybody's looking for something**_

_**Some of them want to use you**__**  
**__**Some of them want to get used by you**_

**Some of them want to abuse you****  
****Some of them want to be abused**

It's been two years since that blood bath massacre with Sean that everybody called the 'Killer Party'. . Emma laid sound asleep in her bed now, and she sunk deeper in her covers. This was her senior year, and this was supposed to be the best year of a teenagers life before they became an adult.

This coming week was the second anniversary of the murders. She was doing okay, well, way better than last year at least. Emma started to whimper in her sleep, and began having a nightmare. .

..she had really thought they had stopped. The nightmare were more like flashbacks that haunted her dreams..._.__  
_  
_Sean aimed his gun up at JT, aiming for his head and the bullet went right through JT's forehead. Emma bent over the kitchen counter, blood splattering all over her as she screamed and cried, falling down to the floor._

Emma tossed and turned, not being able to take this memory in her sleep very well. She started sobbing in her sleep. Emma jolted from her nightmare, sitting up straight with a loud gasp and sweat all over. She panicked, looking around and caught her breath.

Another nightmare, just another nightmare. Calm down. It's over.

Emma caught her breath and groaned, closing her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. It's been two years, she was getting better, slowly moving on, but when it came near the anniversary of it, she had these nightmares again. Emma looked at her alarm clock, well, at least it was time to get up for school anyways.

She got up, showered and as she blow dried her hair, she stared at the white scar on her upper arm. It was only a few inches length but it always would remind her of that awful night. Of Sean. When she stepped back into her room, she pulled on a blue jean skirt and long sleeve black shirt that she rolled up her tanned arms. After curling her long blonde hair, she put on little make up. She didn't need much.. Emma Nelson had grown into a young and very strong beautiful woman.

She hadn't dated a lot since what happened. Peter Stone was around and always eyeing her and she went on one date with her neighbor Chester last year for a school dance..but that was it. Dating wasn't in her books since her last boyfriend was, well, a murderer.

..Well..there was **one guy** on her mind all the time now. For a while actually.. but things were so complicated and Sean had messed Emma up bad.

Emma grabbed her little leather backpack and tossed it over her shoulders to then stop at the mirror again. She swallowed hard, and prepared herself for school before opening the door.

Emma looked up to notice an orange civic in her driveway as usual. Ok yes, the world almost ended and now her and Jay were amazing friends. AKA, amazing friends who still bickered at another.. and yes, if you needed to know, he was the **one guy **always on her mind. What Emma felt for Jay scared her shitless. It was powerful, passionate and overwhelming and with her trust issues since Sean, Emma had no idea how to face it and didn't think she'd ever be able to tell Jay her feelings.

Besides, why would he want _her?_ The damaged girl, the psycho killers ex_. _That's what people said about her, she wasn't deaf. The worst one she had ever heard came from Jay's ex girlfriends very lips. Alex called her the _**Angel of Death.**_ Yeah, you heard right, Jay had dumped Alex for some reason unknowing to Emma right after the murder spree.

When the first year went by, Jay was really there for Emma. He didn't treat her like fragile glass like everyone else did but did keep a close eye on her. Emma confused his pity with caring sometimes, but he couldn't, right? I mean, he was Jay Hogart.

But come this second year, he had actually stuck around even when Emma's own therapist had said she was doing fine and ready to move on. Yet, here Jay stood, smirking while leaning against his classic ol' civic and lighting a cigarette in her driveway so he could drive her to school.

Emma rolled her eyes, smiling but shaking her head. God she hated when he smoked yet made it look so sexy.

He was different too, and not just from maturing into the man he was now. He was 18 years old this year, and had gotten more lean and dressed in fitted jeans and shirts that clung around his strong arms and don't forget about his backwards black hat that was still on his head . He took off the hat to run his hands through his messy short brown hair and put it back on before he glanced back at her.

"Ready for school, GP?" he asked and then opened her door before she got in and taunted playfully as they stepped in front of another, "Wait, who am I kidding? I'm talking to Mrs Kwans favorite pet."

Emma raised an eyebrow up at him, laughing a little, "That's all you got, Jay? Must be too early for you..."

Jay smiled knowingly. He knew it was a lame shot. Insulting her nowadays got harder and harder when he too felt the same for Emma.

Did he think he had a chance? Hell no. She was Emma Nelson. Going places that he couldn't. The girl who deserved the world while he was some juvenile deliquint who was barely passing senior year that he had already failed once, and was working in an auto shop to feed himself since his dead beat father barely could. Plus, Emma had too much to deal with then to have to put up with his 'feelings'.

Ugh, he had _feelings. _He still couldn't believe it.

He shook his head still grinning as he went to the drivers side and got in as she did too. She snuck a glance at him and put on her seat belt.

Jay's radio blasted as his car pulled into a spot in the parking lot of school. He turned off the engine and the musice stopped. Emma played with her fingers as she glanced at a group of cheerleaders who stared at his car now and then because they saw Emma through the window. They started whispering to another.

"Ignore them." Jay said, not even looking at them and just lighting his cigarette up again to finish it before classes.

Emma leaned back in her seat, putting her head back on the head rest, "Wasn't bugging me." She mumbled. He answered with a snicker like he could see right through her.

He exhaled his smoke and finally looked at her, softening, then glared at the group staring as he put down Emma's window with his car buttons.

"Piss off!" Jay simply hollered, leaning over Emma to shout at the girls who gasped and couldn't believe he had the nerve! They scoffed and stormed off, Jay glaring after them. Emma was stiff until Jay leaned back and he was smirking- proud of himself. Emma looked at him and finally relaxed, rolling her eyes and smiled.

When people stopped staring at Emma for what she had been through, it would all come rushing back near the anniversary. It didn't help that every year Degrassi did a memorial video for the ones who didn't make it. Jimmy, Hazel, Marco, Liberty, Paige, Ellie, Jt and Toby. Speaking of Rick and Sean, they had graves but somebody always tried destroying them.

"HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS!" Came a loud screech out from Jay's window and Emma jumped and glared. Jay turned his head to look at the noise intruder and did the same. It was Spinner.

The two finally got out of the car. Jay shoved Spinner back a bit from his side and snapped, "Don't do that again."

Spinner raised his hands up in defense. He didn't mean to scare them. He knew what Jay meant though; Emma hated when people snuck up on her now.

"Have you seen Manny?" Emma asked, looking around for her friend.

"Probably with **_Craig."_** Spinner said Craig's name ever so bitterly. Manny had dumped him a few months after the tragedy, she had taken up nursing on Craig Mannings and 'fell' for him again but they all kinda thought it was just her thinking he needed somebody til he recovered. Craig was finally walking on his own again and Manny was STILL with him. Maybe it was love, who knew, but Spinner was still upset over it..

...though, there was this new girl this year named Jane. Spinner was really starting to like her, even going on some dates with another. Even though Jane's brother, Lucas, didn't like him much. They had come from Lakehurst, a school that had burned down and joined Degrassi.

Speaking of Jane, his face lit up when she saw her crossing the yard to meet up with them. She smiled and greeted, "Hey."

Spinner bashfully grinned, shoving his hands into his jean pockets, "Hey." he nervously leaned in, and kissed her cheek. Jane was pretty rad. A bit punkish, but super cool and pretty.

"Hey Emma." Jane greeted the blonde, waving to her too.

Emma smiled politely before she waved and she walked off when she saw Manny and Jay watched her go with a sore look in his eyes. Jane smiled next to Spinner who also caught Jay's burned look at Emma's departure.

"Are you in La La land?" Spin teased and then asked, "Or should I say Em Em Land?"

Both him and Jane laughed as Jay tossed a glare at them and rolled his eyes. Spinner was actually shocked to how badly Jay was getting at hiding it now (His feelings for Emma).

After a bad break up, Jay and Alex were fine now. Actually it turns out she's a lesbian but wasn't dating right now. She was focusing on actually graduating this year, for once her and Jay weren't going to fuck around and fail, she cared to get into college. Guess she had a lot to live for now...she knew Sean had planned to come for her and Jay next. Jay knew too.. Emma had kept it away from him but cops found Rick and Sean's 'list'. He figured she didn't know or just didn't know how to tell him. His own best friend wanted to kill him. It was something Jay sort of struggled with.

...well, if Sean was alive Jay would honestly want to kill him too. The things Emma had been through that past two years were horrible. Jay **hated **Sean now for what he did and how he scarred Emma. In and out.

(((**))))

Meanwhile inside Degrassi, Emma was being cornered at her locker by Peter Stone before class. Down a few lockers, Manny gave her a look.

Manny by the way had been okay after everything, she was a strong girl, a fighter and always bubbly. She put all her focus onto Craig and tried not to think of the past.

"So if you wanted..I-I'd love to take you out on a date." Peter said with a side grin, snapping Emma out of it.

Wait. What? Emma shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry Peter.. No." She had already said no twice to him before, and he wasn't getting the hint.

Peter stepped closer to her, Emma noticed that and stepped back. She always did it, like a reflex.. (Trust issues).

"Come on, Emma. I thought we... kinda had something?" he asked. He tried to put his hand on hers and it was like fire, she yanked her hand back giving him a weird look.

Couldn't he take the hint!? She didn't-

"She's NOT interested, Peter!" Manny taunted loudly behind him, shoving her books into her locker now.

He cornered his eyes, knowing who was speaking behind him and watching him with Emma. "Shut up M-" he glared over his shoulder at her but someone stepped in his way and Peter ended up glaring at Jay Hogart, the one and only.

Jay squinted his eyes at Peter, and Peter stammered.

"I-I wasn't talking to you." Peter swore, trying to point around Jay.

Jay simply noted to Peter while fixing Peter's collars off his obnoxious pink shirt. "You're going to walk away and take a hint now."

Peter nodded and swallowed his fear down. "Okay.

Emma hid her smile with a tight smirk as Manny walked up beside her, both watching the little show between Jay and Peter. Manny rolled her eyes smiling and wished Emma could see Jay wasn't just a protective 'friend'. . he was jealous.

Manny also knew of Emma's 'crush' but promised to never say a thing.

The school bell rang and Manny pulled Emma along, "Come on!" she teased in Emma's ear as she dragged her to class, "Jay can handle Peter."

(((******))))))))))))

When the lunch bell rang, the students gathered into the cafeteria and into the halls. Emma sat at the lunch table first, alone, waiting for Manny. Jay and Spinner usually ran to the dot to get food, since Spin worked there and Jane liked to tag along too.

Emma stared numbly at the table while alone, tilting her head slowly as ghost like figures started appearing around the table in the other seats around her. All her friends... Liberty (she was studying as usual) , JT (he was probably making some stupid joke), And Toby, he was laughing..

Emma shook her head and they disappeared and she now stared at empty seats. She frowned deeply. They weren't here, they were dead. She still couldn't believe they were gone.

"Got you an ice tea!" Manny happily exclaimed, popping up from over her shoulder.

Emma jumped and glared as Manny sat down, "Manny you **know **I **hate it** when you do that!" she sighed.

"sorry."

Emma smiled uneasily, she was glad Manny was finally back to her old self but.. why couldn't she be? Guess Manny wasn't the one who had an exboyfriend go all crazy and murderous on you.

Suddenly an announcement came over the speakers:

"Good afternoon Degrassi, _As we all know the tragic events that happened two years ago tomorrow is approaching. If anyone needs to talk to someone or anything, please go see Mrs Suave. We are here to help __**anyone"**_ The announcement stopped.

Emma and Manny glanced at another and then avoided everyone now looking at them. Emma knew some of them blamed her for the deaths of their friends, she was after all the reason Sean said why he killed.

"I went into line early and got my special cheeseburger!" Craig happily said, biting into his lunch as he sat with the girls.

Just then, Jane's brother, Lucas Vaughn, walked by the table. He slowed down as he neared Emma and bent down behind her.

"You think you're going to need a bit of therapy this week, _Angel of Death_?" he asked.

Emma closed her eyes, shifting away from him and ran a hand through her hair. She tried not to feel the goosebumps on her arms. Meanwhile, Manny narrowed her eyes and Craig glared up at him angrily.

"Get lost." Craig said.

"I'm just saying," Lucas raised his hands, "Maybe she needs it." he told Emma with a simple shrug, and with that, he left with a wink.

"Em, don't listen to that jerk." hissed Manny, glaring the way Lucas left. How can someone so good looking be so ugly on the inside? How was Jane related to that jerk?!

Emma picked up her fork for her lunch and mumbled, "Why? He's right. Maybe I do need more help."

I mean, she still jumped from any little loud noise. She was still having nightmares, and almost seeing ghosts..

Holly J turned from the table behind them and noticed Emma. She leaned back more and said, "Hey! My moms a reporter, she's dying to talk to you if you wanna vent." she said to Emma, poking her on the back

"Please don't touch me right now, Holly J." Emma warned, she knew it was mean but she was feeling uneasy right now.

Holly J snickered giving her friends odd looks before rolling her eyes."Alright, _Angel_." She mocked.

Emma got up, she couldn't take it anymore. She listened to Holly J whisper to her friends thinking Emma actually couldn't hear her.

"..What a freak. Can't be touched without freaking out? Drama Queen."

When Emma heard that, she grabbed the ice tea from beside her food. She didn't know where it came from but she happily dumped it on Holly J before she threw the cup to the ground and walked out. Some of the cafeteria cheered and Holly J shrieked in madness, her hair drenched and make up running.

((*)))

Emma breathed in and out shakily, running out and closing the cafe door behind her. She put a hand on her head, feeling dizzy for a second before she took one more deep breath. When she lifted her eyes, there it was.. the memorial. All their pictures with candles and '_Rest in peace_' signs over by the lockers. Emma had to look at Jts and Tobys faces on pictures, flowers laying beside it against their old lockers. She went to run to the bathroom, feeling tears threatening her eyes but before she went in, she paused.

Down the hallway was Jay. He was surrounded by three girls at his locker, one of them being a cheerleader. Heather Sinclaire had her hands all over his one arm, probably flirting with him. As much as Jay was 'casted out' for his misfit and bad behavior, lots of girls still couldn't help but want him. He had that 'bad boy' charm.

Emma looked away a bit sadly and just shook her head at herself. What'd she think could ever happen? That her and Jay could ever date? HAH!_  
_

Emma knew that wasn't true. She stared at herself in the mirror now inside the girls bathroom with an unsure look upon her face.

How could anybody love her? She was damaged now.. right?

Emma had noted after everything that happened that she wasn't some dumb naive girl anymore. She was smart, and she had grown up. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman and she wasn't flattered anymore by the needy looks boys gave her. She wanted someone real, mature.

Emma gasped a little hearing girls coming in and went to one of the stall and slammed it shut behind her. She leaned on the wall and didn't want it to known she was in her. Not after her little scene with HollyJ in the cafeteria. A pile of girls came into bathroom, and started gossiping..

"I can't believe she did that to Holly J!" one girl said in disgust.

Okay. Clearly talking about her. Not unusual..

One girl laughed, "I thought it was hilarious!" she declared.

"As if." Another girl said, and Emma noticed it was Heathers voice. "Girl has major issues since her ex boyfriend went psycho on her ass. She shouldn't of taken her issues out on my sister."

The bell for the end of lunch rang. Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and looked down while they continued . Maybe Heathers sister shouldn't of **started it.**

"It's all her fault our best cheer captain was cheer-killed." Some dumb blonde said, bringing Paige up.

"Please." Heather snorted and rolled her eyes, "Paige I hope rests in peace, but our cheer squad is as best as it's ever been. All thanks to Moi."

It was silent for a moment, until a giggle was heard, "Did you ever see a picture of him though? The killer?" one girl asked.

The friend replied, giggling, "Sean Cameron? He was a _hottie. _I remember him in the halls when I was a freshmen._"_

Heather spoke again, "Well, hopefully she doesn't do what she did to him to Jay Hogart . Do you see her hanging around him a lot now? She probably just has a thing for the bad boys. Maybe she will drive him crazy too."

Emma bit her trembling lip.

"Oh Heather you are BAD!" the girls giggled.

"What?! I'm just sayin'."

"Weren't YOU just flirting with Jay Hogart?"

"So what?! I got a thing for bad boys too." they were all laughing and giggling, going back out the door after fixing their make up.

Now alone again, Emma tried to whip her tears away. She slowly unlocked the stall and stepped out.

Emma left the bathroom 4 minutes later, hoping everyone was in class now. When she dove out of the bathroom, whipping her eyes, she slammed into someone.

"Woah!" someone grabbed her hand and she went to yank it out until noticing it was Jay. He was shocked to see her too but then softened, "Hey. It's just me.."

He knew she got jumpy, but always was okay after she saw it was him, but this time, she still yanked her hand away and wouldn't look him in the eye. Jay almost looked hurt.

"I'm late for class." she muttered.

Jay paused and slowly lifted his fingers gently near her cheek, "Were you cryin'?" he asked, about to brush them away but she moved her head back, turning her head from him. He squinted his eyes together then, eyeing her up and down. What was wrong? What'd he do?

Emma lightly closed her eyes and then looked up at him. _Why _did he waste his time on a broken girl?

"No." she lied, "I'm late okay? I gotta go.." she nearly whispered and he unhappily clenched his jaw but nodded, stepping out of her way and watched her go before going to class himself.

Sometimes he didn't get her. Emma had been a mystery even when he had met her but now that he sort of..well.. fell for her, it was torture. Not knowing what was going on in her head killed him. She had him under her spell.

There was something so beautiful in the way she carried herself so strongly after going through what she went through. Jay admired it. And honestly, Emma was one gorgeous girl. He found himself day dreaming a lot in class about her. How lame was that? He was wrapped around her finger, and he damn well knew it.

(((((((((((((((***********)))))))))

"...and did you see those shoes Alex was wearing today?" Heather Sinclair laughed harder on the phone to one of her friends that same night.

It was a school night, and instead of doing homework the young cheerleader did what she did best; gossip.

She walked around her mothers mansion, home alone on a rainy night. Her fireplace was going and she looked at it til something her friend said made her giggle. "My god I know! She actually thinks she's going to graduate this year and go to college.. It's all hilarious to me if you ask"

_Click_

Heather gasped a little and looked over her shoulder.

"helloooo?" her friend said on the other end, wondering where Heather went.

"Oh, sorry" she goes back to her call "Thought I heard something. Go on... I know!" she exclaims and giggles

Heather sat on one of her couches in the living room and flicked through the television looking for something to watch.. She seemed bored and not really listening to who was talking on the other side of the phone.

_Smash_

Heather jumped up now and huffs "God damn it" she cursed "Jen, I'm going to have to call you back. Yeah, I think my damn cat smashed a vase or something. Bye" she hung up.

As she passed her kitchen table she set the phone on it and slowly went up the stairs "Max?" she called her little cat's name.

She slowly turned the corner and screamed. A cat hissed and she laughed at herself "God, you scared the shit outta me!" she picks the cat up and goes to her room, her hips swaying back and forth.

Being Heather Sinclaire was **good. **She was popular, loved and rich. She set her cat down on the bed and opened her balcony doors. She got her black silk house coat and put it on as she took a step out. It was a bit chily, and behind her, a shadow was slowly coming into her room. She had no idea what so ever... and it had a scream mask just like Rick use to wear.

But who could it of been?

The killer held a knife, and crept up behind her. A knife dug into her back and Heather's eyes sent out so much emotion, pain and even more pain. The knife dug out and she gasped in sharply, eyes wide open in horror..

Heather couldn't even lean forward because of her wound and let a little groan out. "HELP!" she suddenly screamed and it echoed through the neighborhood with a chill.

A few lights around her neighbor hood went on but the killer just shoved Heather off the balcony. The killer leaned on it and looked down at her.

Her legs were bent in the wrong directions and there was a blood bath around her, her eyes still open but she was dead.

Good. Now it was just beginning.

It **wasn't over.**


	2. People You Trust

As Emma slept, a voice haunted her dreams:

**(Manny crying): Our friend's are DEAD!**

**(Sean's taunting voice): You can run, you can hide, but I'll never leave youuu behind...**

Emma whimpered a bit in her sleep. A flashback played like a movie in her sleep..

**Sean, when holding a knife against Emma's throat after she found out the killer was him, "DON'T YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?" **

Emma gasped, sitting up in bed and caught her breath. Jesus.

It's not real. Emma reminded herself. It's over.

"Bad dream?" came a voice. Emma jumped off the bed and stared down at Sean in horror, who casually sat on her bed.

"You-your not here." Emma said, closing her eyes and lost her breath again.

He smirked up at her, sizing her up and down as if her fear of him was cute. "Course I am, we're talking, I'm right here." He taunted.

Sean then eyed the bed and then winked at her, "Want another go, Em? You were soooo good." His voice left her skin crawling.

He stood up and Emma stepped back against the wall but he walked over to her and caressed her hair. It felt real. But it couldn't be. He was dead. "Do you really think you could forget about me?" he asked as his forehead started to bleed

Emma opened her eyes to look at him, mortified and confused- But then stared in horror as his stomach bled too. He choked a bit and looked down at his blood to then look at her and yelled, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

**Emma bolted right up**.

Oh god, another fucking nightmare IN a nightmare. Great.

She leaned up on her elbows and caught her breath, again, only this time it was real. She pinched herself to make sure. Great.

So today was the day. The anniversary of the day Sean and Rick murdered her friends.

Emma wore a small black skirt and thin white sleeve top. Her hair was styled like a salon blow out. As she walked to school today, she tilted her head as she stepped into the parking lot. It was strange Jay didn't pick her up today, but it'd be rude to just 'expect' that. Especially on a day like today.

Maybe he thought she was mad at him from yesterday? She had shunned him away kinda rudely...

Emma's thoughts were cut off as she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening a bit at what she was seeing.

Reporters were everywhere with their camera men. It was a zoo. Even police cars were parked for safety and students were running amok.

Emma looked down and tried to blend in as she snuck past some people. She found Manny standing on the school steps with Craig and she looked in awe too,

"Isn't it crazy?" Manny said, "Its more reporters than even last year."

"What's going on?" Emma asks. This couldn't still be over the anniversary.

Jane came up to them next with her brother and Darcy Edwards (another cheerleader like Manny) in tow behind Jane. The two were total opposites but somehow friends.

"It's like a circus" Jane joked.

"What happened?" Manny asked.

"Heather Sinclaire was found dead last night." Darcy blurted out.

Both Manny and Emma shot another looks, and Craig too shared a look with them. "What?" he asked, stunned.

Emma was in shock and Manny looked down in disbelief. "Oh my god.."

"They think suicide, but like..she had a great life!" Darcy insisted and snorted, "I know I would being that rich. So why is God's name would she do that?! Holly J even showed up today, isn't that crazy?"

They all peaked over to the doors of Degrassi, seeing all the cheerleaders surrounding Holly J who did look really awful and even wearing no make up. Holly J had never been seen without make up. Even she herself looked confused on why she came to school, but being in shock like that after losing your sister.. who knew what to do or how to act?

Jane paused and had to chime in, "Kinda freaky it happens on the day of.. " she shut her mouth, not believing she was about to say that to the actual victims of the killer party two years ago, but _everyone _was saying it!

Emma couldn't breath, and went to walk off for Manny to chase and grab her, "Em, don't let this worry you." she said, shaking her head back and forth, "You don't know what is. Maybe Heather really was unhappy enough to..."

"Manny how can you **not **let it bug you?" Emma asked, shaking her head unbelievably at her, "Another girl we knew is _dead, _on this day of ALL days. I can't help but feel all wrong about this so yes, I'm a little freaked out and scared."

From behind them, Lucas eyes between the two and slowly went over.

Manny looked down rather upset but tried to reason with her friend, "Ok.. but just stay here okay? Lets not split up today. I need my best friend." she put her hand on Emma's arm.

Emma tried to smile a little, but a sad smile came out. She nodded though and took a deep breath before something caught her eye. "Be right back.." she promised and walked to the parking lot.

Manny watched her go as the bell rang and she sighed, crossing her arms. She wasn't moving or going to class til she saw Emma come back.

Lucas had stopped next to her and crossed his big arms over his chest, "You know she's right."

Manny turned to Lucas Vaughn, wondering why he was talking to her and she looked confused and then a bit taken back, "Were you _eavesdropping?"_ she eyed him madly up and down, like he had no right. See?! He was a jerk!

Lucas sighed, looking away but couldn't help but put his input in, "A popular girl ends up dead the day your friends also died? You're not going to look into that? Thought you were smarter." he admitted.

Manny couldn't help but be stunned. Smarter than what? He acted like he knew her or..cared to. He just left it at that, eyeing her closely and turned, "Later Dimples. Be careful."

Manny now stood alone, all the students inside and she tried to keep calm, but she felt her nerves shaking, and her heart skip. Dimples? ... .kinda cute. CRAIG MANNY, CRAIG! She jumped and shook her head. She looked back to where Emma went and noticed Jay's orange civic. She'd be fine and safe with him, so Manny raced back to school but with a certain Vaughn boy on her mind.

((*))

Meanwhile, Emma had opened the door to Jays car, after noticing it already half open and smoke coming out of it. Jay sat there, eyes closed and head leaned back on his seat, beer in one hand and a lit smoke in the ash tray. If he was sleeping and that caught fire? Well, wouldn't be pretty! Also, beer in the car?! Was this a joke?

Emma huffed and looked around before lifting her leg and kicked his to wake him up. Mrs H would KILL him if she found this.

Jay woke up, and groaned a bit. He fluttered his eyes open and squinted his eyes a bit before looking up at her.

She sighed unhappily but also worried, "Jay, what are you doing?"

He blinked and finally woke up a bit more, gazing at his beer and rubbed his chin with a tired chuckle. Right. Last night when the clock struck midnight he came here.

"Celebrating!" he said and threw his empty beer into the backseat with a miserable look on his face.

Emma sadly looked him over. Did he hear what happened to Heather Sinclaire? Was he upset about that?

He went on while glaring at his own steering wheel, "You know today is the day I should be _thankfu_l to be **alive?**" he snorted. He might of been a little drunk. "I am _thankful _my best friend never killed me."

Alex was coming up from around the car and eyed the scene, to snicker a bit noticing Jay. He had these now and then little drunk break downs, but most of them were about his love problem, not about this.

Emma looked worried about Jay too, and Alex wasn't stupid, she saw something between these two a long time ago, she was just shocked nothing had ever happened between the two. Jay would of actually been good for Emma if the blonde wasn't so scared of giving him a chance. Jay would take good care of her.

"Uh oh, somebodys a little wasted." Alex joked, coming up beside Emma who shifted uncomfortably beside her once enemy. They never called 'truce' but somehow it had just happened.

They both watched Jay look up at them with an annoyed look until he looked at Emma and his expression turned more angry.

"How about instead of looking at me like that, _Greenpeace_, you worry about yourself for once? I see that _judgmental _look in your eye. Why don't you just **say **it? Say what you're thinking for fucking once!"

Emma shook her head at Jay and wondered what had come over him. Why was he so mad at her?

"Weren't you so good at that before? Expressing and **protesting?"**

As soon as it came out of his mouth, he regretted it. Emma couldn't even look at him as she shot at him, "Screw you, Jay."

With that, both he and Alex watched her storm off. "Good one, moron." Alex taunted him, "You can't just tell her how you really feel like a normal person?"

Jay slumped in his seat like a sad man and muttered pathetically, "She doesn't care how I feel. I'm sick of trying to figure her out."

The real reason he was in here drinking? Yes, the anniversary, but also because of yesterday and the things between him and Emma. The way she looked at him yesterday like she couldn't trust him actually ate him up. He looked down, snarling at himself and clenched his jaw .

Jay rubbed his forehead, eyes closed and trying to sober up. He wasn't the type of guy who chased a girl, but Emma.. Emma was going to make him friggen do it, wasn't she? He got out, to then watch a large group of cheerleaders walking by and crying. He oddly looked around, and heard some guy pass with his girlfriend.

He heard the guy say, "It's so sad. Heather was mean to everyone, but she didn't deserve to die. I can't believe she's gone."

Jay blinked, and stood up straight. He sobered up and looked around. Cameras, reporters..yup, looked like someone had died. Jesus, Heather? Sin Claire was flirting with him just yesterday.

"You didn't hear?" Alex asked him, "Heather was found dead early this morning."

Jay looked stunned beyond belief.

((((((******)))))

"Hey," Jay said, nodding to Lucas at his locker when he got into school.

Lucas turned and nodded back to his auto shop buddy. They both worked together and hit it off when they had met.

"Hey." Lucas replied

"Is it true? Sinclaire-"

"Is dead," Lucas said with a nod.

"How?"

"Either jumped off her balcony or.." Lucas drifted off, giving Jay a look like he knew what else he was thinking.

"You think she was pushed off?" Jay asked and was rather curious himself but muttered, "She was hated but.."

Lucas shrugged and just shut his locker, "I'm no cop. Not my say. For now, they're ruling it out as a suicide."

Jay nodded and muttered a thanks before Lucas took off to probably NOT go to class. Jay looked around the halls for Emma but she must of left too. He sighed and stood in the empty hall, crossing his arms across his chest.

Well today was already a shitty day.

((((((((*******))))))

"Police are actually questioning some people." Jane told everyone at lunch in the cafeteria.

"So...they don't think it's suicide anymore?" asked Spinner

"Who knows."

"Ya, they asked me questions too." Manny said, "They question you yet, Emma?"

Emma sat with Spinner, Jane and Craig on the other side. Alex, Lucas and Jay had just come to sit too. Emma avoided Jay's eyes and tried to answer Manny.

"They tried earlier. I'm just gonna avoid it."

"Yeah lets get off this subject, who's hungry?" Spinner asked everyone.

"How can you have an appetite?" Alex sneered at him.

Jane got up and kissed Spinner before she left, "I gotta hit the library. I'll see you after?". He nodded, and she left just as Darcy and Chantel came up.

"Hey Manny." they greeted first, since all part of the team.

The guys gave them wierd looks, even Manny. "hi..guys?"

"Hey Emma." they greeted at the same time.

"Hey", Emma greets back, uninterested.

"This must be hell for you", Chantel sighs, almost too dramatically.

"It must be weird right? Like De ja vu?" Darcy asked before Emma could even reply. Emma bit the end of her tounge, and thankfully Darcy changed the subject, "So are you coming to our little get together tonight?"

Jay noticed Emma shift uneasily. "I don't know, I think having a party on a day people have died and... someone else has..is-"

"..Is a little fucking morbid." Craig filled in happily loud and clear as he shot a glare at the girls. Manny tried to pat his chest to calm down and caught Lucas' snicker. She glared at him wondering what the hell that meant.

"We'll be there" Jay suddenly said, making Emma give him a look. He just shrugged simply and told everyone, "Party means sticking together right? Don't cops want us to? Locked up in a place with people we trust."

"We've done that once. " Emma snapped.

"With people you **trust ?" **Jay snapped back. The two held their hot glares on another.

Emma swallowed and looked down. Ya, that time, no. She had a bad gut feeling that whole night with Sean in the house. Maybe a small get together with her best friends that she did trust and harmless preppy cheerleaders wouldn't be so bad.

"We'll be there." Manny confirmed, seeing the good in it too.

Darcy and Chantel just giggled before walking off and the school bell rang. Spinner groaned and looked to Emma, "Shit, we got that test."

Jay watched between them with narrowed eyes and Emma picked up her books, "You better ace it for how much I tutored you, Spinner."

"Lets go ma lady so I can prove it to you!" Spinner bellowed and led her off after she snuck one more glance at Jay and left.

Craig, Manny, and Lucas all smirked as they stared at Jay watching them go.

"You guys realize that Emma and Spinner have been getting close lately?" Jay asked, still not taking his eyes off them til out of sight.

"So?" Manny taunts with a look to Craig. Jay was so into Emma. Big bad Jay! It was adorable. Craig on the other hand was eying Lucas strangely who was smirking and stealing glances at HIS girlfriend, Manny.

((((((((********))))))))))

A couple hours after school was done, students just chilled on the stairs and reporters were still everywhere

Emma and Spinner walked to the grassy area together, sun still shining brightly. More students were outside than usual, probably hoping to be on TV. To Spinner and Emma, that was the last thing they wanted. As they waited for their friends, Emma had to think, maybe a party was a good idea, maybe a party could be good. With the events that just happened, she surely wasn't going to be alone...and if Jay was going to be there? Why not.

They saw Manny coming over from the distance and she smirked to Emma, "I got a secret."

Emma just groaned.

"Someones a little jealous of you two hanging out." Manny said, crossing her arms happily and waiting for Emma to guess the obvious.

Emma squinted her eyes, but seriously didn't know. She hoped it was Jay, but that was silly. "Peter?"

Spinner bellowed a laugh, "Speaking of.." he nodded to the guy coming towards them.

Peter smiled and stopped by Emma, "You're coming to the party tonight I hear?"

Emma nodded sharing a look with Manny, "Say you're not." Manny taunted Peter.

Peter just glared but went on, "I'm excited. I'll see you there." with that, he walked off.

"Who'd be excited about us attending their party?" Spinner had to joke, "Doesn't anyone remember what happened to the last one we attended?"

"Shut up, Spin." Manny remarked, rolling her eyes.

Spinner joked, "And if Heather was killed by some crazy killer. My bets on Peter. Is he not creeping anyone else out?"

The girls tried not to giggle at the dark joke. Suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar voice..

"Emma Nelson!" Caitlin Ryan was coming up behind them quickly, microphone in hand.

Manny sighed at her own boyfriends step mother, or, ex step mother? She couldn't keep up with the slutty reporter. She was also Emma's mothers ex friend.

"Please, not right now Caitlin." Emma begged the woman who snapped her fingers to her camera men behind her and Emma tensed up. "No, I don't want to-"

"We don't want your camera in our faces!" snapped Manny, pushing the guys camera from in font of her and glared at Caitlin.

The blonde woman just begged Emma, "Please just do it for me. This is hot news! Somebody died on the day of-... on.." she drifted off, knowing now how rude she sounded but she REALLY wanted a story and talking to Emma Nelson herself would be a hit!

"Get away, dude." Spinner said for the last time, shoving the camera man.

"Roll." Caitlin told her camera man and put the mic near her mouth, "Caitlin Ryan here reporting from Degrassi where I stood two years ago reporting the deaths of.."

As Caitlin went on, Emma looked horror struck. How could her own aunt-figure do this to her!? She'd known her since a baby. When she looked back at Caitlin in shock, the woman put her microphone in Emma's face.

"Emma, how do you feel that there might be another killer-"

_**BAM!**_

Spinner and Manny gasped before Spinner laughed. Emma shook her fist and Caitlin held her stinging cheek and looked in shock at Emma before Emma spat at her, "Go to hell." with that, she took off, her two friends following her with laughter.

"Oh my god!" Manny giggled non stop.

((((((((******)))))

"I'm not shocked, Emma." Spike said sadly with Snake at the dinner table, she looked sadly at her husband and back to her daughter, "Caitlins changed. More hungry for a story then being a good person."

Snake nodded, "She left Joey for a fling with Kevin Smith."

Emma snickered but smiled sadly. "Well, sorry I punched her. I know violence isn't the answer-"

"Honey, we aren't even mad." smirked Spike to her oldest.

Baby Jack started to cry up the stairs and Spike got up, kissing Emma's head. "I'll go get him."

They watched her go and Snake looked to the front door that knocked, "That Manny?"

Emma nodded, "We're going to the Dot."

"And then?"

"Back..to her house.." Emma cringed, feeling horrible for lying but she knew her parents wouldn't let her go to a party when something like this had been going on but she couldn't be in here either cooped up, alone with her thoughts.

He nodded and Emma got up to get the door and grabbed the bag she packed right when she got home. The sun was still up, only 3pm, and Manny smiled with her own bag on her shoulder and a beer pack in the other hand.

"Ready?!" she asked excitingly.


	3. Can't Wait Any Longer

The Dot was crowded with everyone from school, at least the seniors. Thankfully the guys were already there and holding the booth for them when Emma and Manny came in. Jay looked up and tried to look away before Emma caught him. They were still 'fighting' .

"We heard about your rumble with my ex step monster." joked Craig to Emma.

Emma cringed and sat down beside him, Jay and Lucas on the other side. "Don't want to talk about it.."

Manny pulled up a chair and so did Spinner to sit on the end of the table, "why not?! It was awesome!" laughed Spinner.

Jay chuckled lowly, glancing at her. He was glad she hit that reporter, she deserved one punch through the hell those reporters put her through. Caitlin especially. She had even written a BOOK on the murders and too blamed Emma for Sean going all 'Killer'..

"Where's Jane?" Emma asked Spinner.

"She just called, still studying in the Library." Spinner explained, "She's going to meet us at the party."

Suddenly Darcy, ofcourse, stuck her head over the booth from where she sat with her friends, "Do you guys see that woman over there?"

They all turned their heads to look at the woman she pointed at. It was a woman maybe in her 40's and she looked absolutely miserable and flushed. She had ordered a coffee at the Dot's counter but wasn't even sipping it.

"That's Ellie Nash's mother." Darcy explained.

"Oh shit, yeah." Jay said, squinting his eyes and remembering the woman. "She slapped Sean in the face before when Ellie moved in with him.. . hope she remembers."

"Why wouldn't she?" Manny asked but glanced at Emma who tensed at Sean's name but glanced at the woman again.

Poor Ellie's mom..

"She was a drunk." Jay replied.

"Doesn't look it anymore." Lucas said insensitively, "Who knew the cure to sober her up was her daughters death." he got hit in the arm hard by Manny. "Ow! That actually hurt."

Emma watched as the woman went to pay but her change fell and it went everywhere. Emma got up and was going over to help. She bent down and helped pick it all up, "Here you go Mrs Nash.." she said whisper like, barely looking her in the eyes.

"Thank-" the woman stopped when she noticed Emma and her mouth parted to then tightly glue together, "**you**."

Jay had stood up, he couldn't help it. He felt a wave of worry wash over him for Emma.

"You get away from me!" the woman cried to Emma.

Emma's mouth dropped a bit but backed up to gasp when she backed into something. Jay stood behind her and pulled her behind him when Ellie Nash's mother began to point angrily and yell, "you are the reason my baby girl is dead!"

Everyone turned and began to stare at the scene.

"She was just trying to help you." Jay hissed in a low tone, looking around and noticing everyone looking over and staring. Ellie's mom didn't seem sober, Jay could smell the alcohol off her breath. "Lets go." He told Emma, grabbing her and shot a look at their friends to follow.

Time to go.

((((((*******)))))))

Meanwhile at the library, Jane was just about to leave when she answered her ringing cellphone. Call Unknown.

"Hello." A man's voice greeted. It was deep and alluring . She hadn't even said hello herself.

"Yes?", Jane asked, slightly confused.

"Who is this?" The voice asked, as if he was not the one who called.

"Jane... Who the fuck is this?"

"Someone who wants to talk to you..."

"Spin? Is this you? Not funny. Where are you? Are you drinking?"

"Who's Spin?"

Jane got stumbled, realizing, it's not Spinner. She lets out a laugh. "Ok than, see yea later wierdo."

"What if I said don't hang up?"

"What if I said goodbye?" Jane shot back, getting creeped out now and went out the Library door to the empty Degrassi hallways. "Hello?" she noticed no one on the other end answered, and she had the gut feeling to look around her.

School was creepy when nobody was there.

"Do you wanna die tonight, Jane?" It was almost a whisper. Simple. Direct. His voice pierced through her. Her eyes widen. She immediately hung up, frightened, and she ran to her locker.

Jane looked around frantically as she then opened it and whipped her locker open. She grabbed her bag, and her car keys and then shut the door locker to get the hell out of there but when she closed it, the ghost face killer stood there and she screamed as he swiped down the knife he held up and stabbed her in the chest.

The games have begun.

((((((((((********)))))))))))

Darcy Edwards house seriously looked like a college sorority house. "Thanks for letting us come to the party a little earlier, Darcy." Manny thanked her.

"No problem." Darcy whistled with Chantel by her side. "That woman was nuts."

Emma ignored that and just walked back into Darcy's house from the back yard they sat in, sitting by the pool. Jay chased her inside.

"Can we swim?" Lucas asked.

Darcy bit her lip smiling, "Course you can." she eyed him. Manny caught that and glared before she blinked and sat up straight. She caught herself get jealous . Woah. She was NOT crushing on Lucas Vaughn- oh no, was she?

"You okay?" Craig asked and she jumped.

"Yeah." she forced a smile, "Course I am."

Inside, Jay grabbed Emma's arm before she got to the front door to leave again. "Where are you going?" he asked sternly.

Emma was annoyed he knew her well and caught up. "Leaving. This was a stupid idea."

"Trying to sneak out of here alone without telling anyone is a stupid idea." Jay hissed. His eyes burned into hers and then he frowned when he noticed her eyes fall sadly. He softened and glanced around with a sigh. He glanced the stairs and then grabbed her hand, tugging her towards them. As they sat, Emma pouted a bit, knowing she couldn't avoid him now.

She also liked having him close. She felt safe again and even moved a little closer.

"You okay?" he asked.

Emma laughed sadly. A world of no. But, beside him, maybe a little better. "I don't know.." she muttered. "Today was just wierd."

He snickered and nodded, "I hear ya.." After a moment he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Emma turned her heads toward him, lifting her eyebrows impressed, "Wait, what was that?" she put her hand to her ear.

He grinned and rolled his eyes, "_I'm sorry_ for before.. for being an asshole this morning. I was drunk."

Emma softened and turned more towards him, nodding, "I know you're sorry. But it's not your fault.. you have every right to act out however you like." who was she to say? She was a nutcase in this head of hers. He was a lot stronger than she was.

He thought the opposite though.

He smirked at her and he caught her gaze again, and he opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. He got lost looking at her again. So gorgeous. Amazing.

Emma tilted her head, wondering what was on his mind. She saw the way Jay was looking at her, and her heart pounded irregularly, "What?"

"I just can't.." Jay drifted off, his eyes gazing down to her mouth.

Emma tilted her head with concern in her eyes, "Can't what?"

"Wait any longer." with that, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Emma gasped and her hands lept to his shoulders for how quickly he kissed her. At first, it was a good pace- sort of slow, then turned more passionate and eager when she kissed back.

"Jay." she mummered in the kiss, but he didn't stop and truth was she didn't want to either, she was just a little scared.

He finally pulled away so they could breath, both air-less. His heart was thumping so loud he was sure she could hear it. Emma sat there, eyes wide and heart pounding. She still felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm sorry." he said once more and coughed slightly, getting up from the stairs.

Emma's big hazel eyes looked up, watching him avoid her eyes and he just nodded and started to leave with a look of awe on his face- until she called him back.

"Jay!" she grabbed his hand and he turned back, taking a moment to finally look into her eyes. "I never knew Jay Hogart to kiss a girl and flee." she taunted, while standing a few steps higher than him and looking down as he looked up at her in shock and then with a playful smoldering glare.

"I wasn't _fleeing."_

Emma bit her lip from smiling and yelped a little when he grabbed her back down a step and kissed her again, grabbing her face. He ran his hands through her air and she got lost in the kiss, in his touch.

When they slowly pulled away from the kiss, he still held her close and said quietly, "I wanted to do that a **long **time, Em."

Emma's knees felt weak. "What took you so long?" she teased and he silently laughed.

"You are-"

A horrifying scream was heard in the backyard and they pulled apart. Emma's eyes widened, and Jay grabbed Emma's hand as they ran down back to their friends.**  
**


End file.
